


The Nature of Friendship

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's good to be able to count on friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nature of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be able to count on friends.

**Title:** The Nature of Friendship  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** A fleeting, distant glimpse of Snape, and only through Harry's eyes.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #65: Broody  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** It's good to be able to count on friends.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Nature of Friendship

~

“So...Snape?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, cautious. This was the first time Ron had broached the topic since the _Prophet_ had printed the story of Harry’s homosexuality, complete with pictures.

“Okay,” Ron finally sighed.

“Really?”

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, he has that sexy, broody thing down, anyway.”

Harry smiled, his eyes automatically seeking Severus. “You think Severus is sexy?”

“I--” Ron grimaced. “Bloody hell!” He peered into his drink. “I must’ve been poisoned.”

Harry chuckled.

Ron perked. “Although, since you’re dating him, can you teach me that swishy robes thing? Birds love that.”

Harry shook his head. Some things never changed.

~


End file.
